Face Down
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: Song-fic. Joe is being abusive. Selena is the only one that knows. On one raining night something happens and everyone finds out the truth. That and Selena and Demi find away to heal Demi's broken soul. Semi Selena/Demi Lovez Demelena


**_Sara:_** Jezz... I haven't uploaded anything in a while. Well last night... well... early this morning I was bored and started listening to 'Face Down' by 'The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'. I watched this video about Joe being abusive and Sterling Knight finding out about it... so I made my own mix of the song! Semi style! There is a little anit-jemi in here, but it is hidden! Anyway enjoy and review!

**

* * *

**

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy**

**one look puts the rhythm in my hand.**

**Still I'll never understand**

**why you hang around**

**I see what's going down.**

The pouring rain outside didn't bother the black haired girl that was running to her car. Her tears ran down her face as she drives to the only place she feels safe anymore. Taking the highway the girl pushed her black car with an emblem to go faster even if it isn't safe to go this fast when it is raining she just can't find the heart to slow her car down. She wants to get as far away from that house as fast as her car can down.

**Cover up with make up in the mirror**

**tell yourself it's never gonna**

**happen again**

**you cry alone and then he swears**

**he loves you.**

She thinks to herself, _'I should have known'_. She starts to cry again and this time her arm is completely soaked. She sneaks a peek at her arm to see the make up covering the bruises is running down her arm now. She looks away and goes back to driving. She hits the gas again and suddenly it just happens.

**Do you feel like a man**

**when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now**

**as she falls to the ground**?

The girl's car starts to Hydroplane. She panics, stomps on the break, the car flips over, and an oncoming truck slams into the passenger side of the car.

**Well I'll tell you my friend,**

**one day this world's going to end**

**as your lies crumble down,**

**a new life she has found.**

I annoying ringing is heard and I turn over in bed answering it, "Gomez."

"Selena… can you come to the hospital? Something happened." The voice cries softly.

I jump up. I know that voice too well and I say, "Yeah. I'll be there soon."

"K, and Selena? Thank you."

With that we both hang up. I slip a pair of converse on, glad that I wear shorts and a T-shirt to bed, grab my keys, and I leave my house heading the hospital.

When I get there I see Demi's mom and I run over to her. She hugs me tight and I feel her cry into my shoulder a little before she lets go of me.

**A pebble in the water**

**makes a ripple effect**

**every action in this world**

**will bear a consequence**

"What happened?"

"She-she was driving. She was driving really fast. They say she was going 110 miles an hour before her car hydroplaned. She tried to stop, but the car rolled and an oncoming truck hit the car. She is in surgery to get the pieces of windshield out of her head. They are also taking care of her broken arm and leg… I just want to know why she was driving that fast."

_'She was trying to get away' _I think to myself.

After a few hours a doctor comes out and tells us that she is awake. "She also asked that I send Selena in first…"

**If you wade around forever**

**you will surely drown**

**I see what's going down.**

I look up then look at Demi's mom. She nods and I follow the doctor to Demi's room. When I enter her eyes look at me and I can tell that she is tired. I cross the room and grab her hand as I sit down in a chair next to her. I tock a piece of hair behind her ear and she finally speaks.

"I was trying to get to you."

I answer softly, "I know… what did he do this time Demi?"

She looks away before saying, "He threw me against the wall. It really hurt Sel." A tear slips down her face, "I-I tried to push him off. When I did get him off her kicked me and I feel to the ground and he wouldn't stop kicking and yelling at me. I was so scared Sel. I thought he would only do it once, but he kept coming. Finally he got bored and I ran to my car… you know the rest."

**I see the way you go and**

**say your right again,**

She is completely sobbing now and I hold her. I tell her I'll come back later that night and she nods before I leave. I pass Demi's mom in the hall. She stops me and says, "You know something I don't. Don't you Selena?" I look away feeling guilty.

"Tell me." I still don't look at her.

"Selena. Please! She is my daughter!"

I finally look at her and tell her, "I can't. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Selena the doctor said they found old bruises everywhere on her body and her ribs that they know weren't hurt in the crash."

I walk away telling her, "You'll know soon."

**say your right again,**

**heed my lecture**

When I get into the waiting from I see Child Protective Services standing in the corners no drought listening to everyone talk. I see Joe and I can feel myself getting more pissed off. I walk over to him and he smiles say, "Hey Selena."

"Wipe that smug smile off your face. I know what you did." I tell him in a whisper.

He gets up and says, "Outside."

**Do you feel like a man**

**when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now**

**as she falls to the ground?**

I look around the room so see most of Demi's family here. I know I can't bring them into this so I go outside with Joe.

Once outside and away from the building a little I yell at him, "What the fuck are you doing? I'm sorry, but I can't stand by and watch you hurt her. Not after this!"

"THIS WASN'T MY FAULT!" he yells.

"SHE WAS DRIVING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! SO yeah! It is you fault!" I yell.

**Well I'll tell you my friend,**

**one day this world's going to end**

**as your lies crumble down**

**a new life she has found.**

He looks away and I tell him, "I never want to see you around her again. Leave. You have no place here. You abuse her everyday for the past five months. I think you can leave her alone for the rest of her life!"

**Face down in the dirt she said,**

**this doesn't hurt she said**

**I finally had enough**

**Face down in the dirt she said,**

**this doesn't hurt she said**

**I finally had enough.**

Joe smirks then before I can react he throws a strong punch my way. I fall to the ground right in the dirt then I bring my hand to the cheek he punched. It doesn't hurt, but, I've had enough of letting Demi be pushed around like this. I glare at him and tell him, "That's it Joe! I was being nice, but, this is going to be the last time you'll hurt her."

I stand out and punch him right between the eyes he just stands there for a minute before he falls over and nurses come out and clean him up not bothering being him into the hospital. When I walk back in one of the CPS guys stops me and asks, "Hello Miss… I was wondering if he happens to be a part of why Miss…" he looks down at his pad of paper, "Demi Lovato is in the hospital?"

I and answer, "He is the whole reason why. He has been abusing her for the past five months. She was driving on the highway to get to me. I'm the only one that knew."

He nods then writes it down before he asks, "What is your name miss?"

**One day she will tell you that**

**she has had enough**

**its coming round again.**

"Selena Marie Gomez. Demi's best friend since we were seven." He nods and I ask, "You're going to take care of him right?"

"He won't hurt her again." He says before he goes over to Joe and puts handcuffs on him. I walk back to Demi's room and when I get there I see Demi's mom crying and hold onto Demi. Demi looks over at me and I half smile softly.

**Do you feel like a man,**

**when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now**

**as she falls to the ground?**

Demi asks, "So?"

I answer, "It won't happen again."

She moves her hand to tell me to come over and I sit down next to on her bed making sure I don't sit on her IV. She takes my hand and I look outside her window to see the sun breaking through the clouds. I see she sees it too and I tell her, "Looks like things are going to get better from here on."

**Well I'll tell you my friend,**

**one day this world's going to end**

**as your lies crumble down,**

**a new life she has found**

She nods then I feel her soft lips on my knuckles and she says, "Your bleeding."

I look down and say, "Its nothing compared to your heart."

She responds with, "Yeah, but you can fix that." Then she smiles for the first time in a long time.

I smile at her and say, "I'm willing to work on that." before I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek. She turns her head and kiss me on the lips and I smile at her glad that we aren't face down in the dirt anymore.

**Face down in the dirt she said,**

**this doesn't hurt she said**

**I finally had enough**


End file.
